JiKook Omegaverse
by KKSims
Summary: Jungkook loves Jimin and Jimin loves Jungkook. Jungkook’s an Alpha, and Jimin’s an Omega. Love comes along their journey.


Bad omegans like Park Jimin go to jail to learn all the things they need to catch up on, but somehow he's never gone to jail. Why? Well because he's a pet, an omegan Siamese cat male who is owned by a younger man that goes by the name of Jeon Jungkook. He's an alpha American Curl and American Bobtail mixed cat.

Jungkook loves Jimin and the older male doesn't even notice. He's so blinded by being owned by an alpha to really notice Jungkook's good intentions of keeping him with him. When Jimin is bad Jungkook kind of looses his temper but then realizes Jimin is doing it to protect himself. Jungkook wishes to comfort the older male but can't because of laws forbidding alpha owners to be close to omegan pets. It was a law put in place to protect omegan's from becoming sex slaves and used by alpha's.

Jimin being a stubborn mule refused to clean his room. Like any normal hormonal teenager would which included Jungkook, who's room looked like a hurricane had came through. Jungkook is a 18 year old and Jimin is a 20 year old. Even though Jungkook is pretty young his father trusts him with the big mansion until he comes home from big trips which should be considered long stays over months at a time. Jungkook doesn't mind though. He never has. His mother stays with him who is an omegan American Curl cat with fuzzy ears and tail. Jungkook gets the ears from his mother and tail from his father.

"Jiminie please clean your room doll! Some government officials are going to be looking around our house to make sure you're safe and well kept here. Doll please Jungkook wants you to stay here where you're safe unlike on the harsh streets." Jungkook's mother told Jimin who gave a small whimper. "May I come in?" She asked. "Yes." When she came in she saw her practically second son pouting with tears running down his face. "Oh dear what happened?" She asked going to nuzzle his face and shower him with love. "I don't like being a pet."

"Jimin you aren't being treated as one."

"But for every checkup I am! I hate it." She sighs eyebrows fitted together. "I know dear. It's hard on all of us, especially Jungkook who hates having to call you pet every time they come over. I wish I could tell them I look at you as my son! Me and Jungkook do our best to keep you safe. We will always love you too." Jimin nods and sniffles. "I just want my own parents back." Jimin weeped more before Jungkook came in saying the officials were at the door. "Get ready doll. We'll try our best to stall." Jungkook wiped away Jimin's tears with a sad smile and then ran back downstairs. "Oh yes this is the Jeon house." You could hear Jungkook's voice from downstairs. Jimin rushes to get into his "pet" outfit with the collar saying he was Jungkook's pet and loose clothes like a sweater and shorts. Jungkook's mother came down as well. "The pet will be here soon. He just needs to finish cleaning."

"Ah, I see. Oh there he is." Jimin flinched at the familiar voice and walked down bowing and then keeping his head low to show submission. "He is a submissive one. So you said he cleans."

"Yes." Jungkook nodded. "What kind of cleaning does he do? If I may ask." The official asked coming through the doorway and having a look around. "Dishes, cleaning the rooms of dust, polishing tables and if he's good we give him a nice treat."

"Treat? What kind?"

"A well deserved ice cream after dinner." Jungkook's mother spoke. The official nodded and observed the whole house. "Now you pet, may I ask from you. Do you enjoy it here?"

"Yes sir."

"Any notes to add?"

"They're very kind but strict." It's the same thing he's been saying for years now. "Well everything checks out. You may proceed with your day." After the man left Jimin started crying in Jungkook's arms. "I'll take him to his room. Can the omegan maids come to his room as well?" Jungkook's mother nodded and went to get the maids. Jungkook carried Jimin to his room and laid him on the bed taking off the collar and placing it on the bedside table.

"Kookie, I hate being treated like a pet." He whimpered out his tail between his legs down and ears falling against his head. Jungkook's ear drooped too and he sat on the other side of Jimin rubbing behind his ears to make him happier. "I know. My dad treated me like a pet. Always mad when I mess up and irritated if I don't follow in his footsteps." Jimin purrs happily as Jungkook keeps rubbing behind his ears. The omegan maids come in and surround the males. "Jiminie!" One of the youngest females call his name. He sits up turning towards them. "Everything will get better! Eventually some alpha will take care of you! Jungkookie already takes great care of you though!" The little girl giggles at Jimin's reaction. Jungkook blushes, "Ladies, Jimin, I shall take my leave."

"Jungkookie don't go!" Jimin whines grabbing his arm with a pout. Jungkook sighs. "F-fine." Jimin's tail and ears stand up in happiness. Normally this is against all the rules in Jungkook's book but if it makes Jimin happy he can bend them a bit.

Jimin was sleeping peacefully by the time the omegan maids left to make dinner and Jungkook had to stay awake otherwise he knew he would never live the end of it if Jimin knew. See Jimin is very protective over himself and hates Jungkook for he loves Jungkook. It's weird but Jimin is in love with him like Jungkook is with him. Jungkook sighed and saw his mother come in. "Oh, I'll leave you two be." She smiled at her son and left the room closing the door. Jungkook felt Jimin stir fear coursing through his body. "Huh? Jungkookie?" Jimin stuffed his face into Jungkook's side and mumbled, "You smell good." Jungkook's heart was beating miles an hour. "Alpha." Jungkook's heart literally stopped. Then he felt Jimin scoot far away. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!!!" Jungkook blushed and smiled slightly. "It's fine... R-really. Let's go to dinner." Jimin nodded and smelled Jungkook's worry. He saw the younger male leave and he sighed.

Jimin changed into sweats and a tee shirt and then left for dinner. He sat down next to Jungkook's mom with a smile. Food was already on his plate and he looked towards Jungkook who gave a shy smile. "I thought you might want something other than pork shoulder." Jimin nodded. The dinner table was an awkward place until he heard the door open and that musk scent of the main alpha of the house. Jungkook's father. Jimin forced himself not the whimper, which he succeeded in doing. Jungkook grabbed his and Jimin's food and went through a secret tunnel to Jimin's room. Jimin sat down at the table in his room and let his embarrassment cloud him as he held himself. Jungkook locked both doors and sat next to Jimin. "Appa can't hurt you when you're in your room."

"Jungkook! Where are you!" Jungkook's father yelled. Jungkook sighed out and walked out of the room making sure Jimin was ok first. Jimin could here the yelling from downstairs. "I thought he would be your mate by now! I can not keep paying the government for him to be a pet! He needs to mate with you soon!" Jimin whimpered in fear. He hated alphas. Alphas took him away from his home and his family. "He's scared! I love him ok! I will wait for him! If I have to live somewhere else with him I will! I have my own job! I can support us!" Jungkook yelled back. Jimin started sobbing. Jungkook loved him? Jimin curled in on himself. When Jungkook came back up he looked angry. "I'm sorry about him. He just doesn't understand because he treats you like a pet when I treat you like a normal person."

"Y-you love me?"

"Ah y-you heard that... I can't deny it, I am in love with you, and I understand if you can't say it back so you don't have to say anything, ok?" Jimin nodded and hugging Jungkook while crying into his shoulder. "Hey Hyung. Want to move away from here? Live in an apartment in the city? Or maybe a small house in the countryside?"

"I'd like that."

3 months later

"Jungkookie!!" Jimin yelled. "What is it?"

"Where's my collar?" Jimin asked. "Underneath the bed! The others are gonna be here soon!" Jimin giggled an found his collar, Jungkook said, underneath the bed. He put it on and fixed his stockings as well as the shorts we wore. He put on one of Jungkook's oversized sweaters and came downstairs. Jungkook was busy cleaning the countertops of leftover food. Jimin smirked. "Baby!" Jimin whined. Jungkook turned his head toward him and gawked. "You look downright gorgeous! It should be illegal." Jungkook held Jimin's hips. Jimin giggled and then Jungkook cooed at how cute Jimin's hands are. "Yo! Jungkook! We're here!" Taehyung yelled. "Oh that's our guests. Get the movie ready and make sure no one touches this beautiful body of your's." Jungkook kisses Jimin's forehead and goes to greet his friends. Jimin went to put the movie in. They decided on watching _She's The Man._ This American movie only those from the 2000's would remember.

"Jungkook! Oh my god! Since when was Jimin's ass that nice?" Taehyung said eyeing up Jimin. "Oi! He's mine." Jungkook growled. "Aish sorry. Anyway I have Hobi, so-" Hobi or Hoseok was a beta but is special and smells like an omega. It's very rare. Both Tae and Hobi went to the living room holding hands. Next was Suga and his mate Leo, an omega that was being abused. Leo was really short like, shorter than Jimin short. "Yoongi-Hyung, Leo-Hyung. Good to see you both came."

"Ah, I just came to see Jiminie. I didn't want to be near all you Alphas. Anyways, the omegas and beta will be having a so called pamper day where we all get pamper. I'm paying." Leo smiled politely at Jungkook and left Suga's side to see the others in the living room. Then Jin and Namjoon. The officially married and mated couple who acted like everyone's parents. "Jin-Hyung, Namjoon-Hyung! It's good to see you both again!" Jungkook hugged the two males who hugged him back. "Everyone's getting set up!"

"Kookie!" Jimin called. "Yes babe?" He replied going to see what his lover needed. "Can I get pampered with the others?"

"Of course. You deserve it!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
